LOTM: Heroes United S1 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking around in the city toward Town Square) Jessica: Wait, so they were fused? Alex: Yeah. The Pact seems to think the horse transformed first and infected the rider along with it. Jessica: Damn... Poor horse. Alex: Yeah. Omega: They said the virus was a strain of Targhul Plague, but its composition was completely different. Erin: Maybe Birkin finally gave the Federation what they needed. Alex: That can't be good if he did. Erin: It's never good. (The heroes continue walking) Ruby: Where are we going anyway? Alex: The mayor's holding a rally downtown for his election. The Pact wants us to keep tabs on the rally to make sure none of the Federation's men ruins it. Ruby: Oh. Erin: I bet you he's just gonna use the bombing from a few nights ago as his ploy to win. Miles: Yeah, Mayor Osborn has always been like that. Alex: Still, we need to keep the mayor safe at all costs. He's vital to this city. Jessica: Right. (The heroes continue walking before the scene cuts to Birkin watching a security feed from a hacked camera) William: The heroes are heading to the rally. (Birkin turns to face Wesker and Storm) William: You sure this'll work? Storm: Positive. The newly created Kelpies have helped us learn a lot about the virus and its capabilities. We will send a pack of them and their riders to the rally. William: What about the Alpha Kelpie? Albert: The Alpha will be there as well alongside a few more newer test subjects. This new breed of Kelpie should help us even the odds. William: If it's up to speed that is. Albert: Trust us doctor, they will succeed in their mission. (Albert and Storm both walk off as it cuts to the heroes arriving at the rally where they head into the crowd) Alex: *Pushing through* Excuse us, pardon me. Erin: Coming through. (The heroes then all stand in the crowd which cheers as Mayor Norman Osborn arrives on stage) Norman: Good afternoon New York! (The crowd cheers) Norman: Thank you thank you! Now, as I'm sure you all know, I have decided to run one more time as mayor of New York. And trust me, all these years, it's been real fun. But just because this is my last run as mayor doesn't mean I'm gonna stop caring for the city. There's still a lot that needs done concerning recent....events. (The crowd remains silent) Norman: But I want to assure you all, these terrorists will not break us! They will not defeat us, and they sure as hell aren't going to win! (The scene then shows a few unmarked armored trucks near the rally as Federation troops exit them without any attention. Growling is heard in the back of the trucks) Norman: These people are ruthless, radical and violent. All of the things that we cannot have in this city nor this Omniverse. And that is why we have The Unity Pact defending us. (A few Pact Soldiers are seen around as the crowd claps for them. The Federation Troops are seen opening up the back of the trucks as Miles's Spidey Sense goes off) Miles: Huh?? Alex: What is it Miles? Miles: Something ain't right Alex. Ruby: What? (Miles looks over to find the Federation unloading a few Kelpies alongside a few T-Virus infected Targhul) Miles: It's the Federation! Zulu: What?! (The mayor then receives a call on his phone) Norman: *Answers* Hello? ???: *Voice* Hello Mayor Osborn. Norman: Who are you? ???: *Voice* Who I am is not important. What is important is what's about to happen to you and your supporters real soon. (The Pact Soldiers then tap into the call and listen) Norman: Listen here jackass I get threats like this almost daily so cut the crap and tell me what you really want. ???: *Voice* To make you suffer. (The caller hangs up as Norman is moved off stage by the guards. One of the Federation soldiers are seen on his radio) Soldier: Sir, the Kelpies and infected are in place. Initiating Nukelavee protocol. Storm: *Voice* Do it. (The last truck them opens as a Kelpie leaves it with visibly more mutations as well as two Riders that have been fused together. The horse is shown with a second deformed and mutated head as well with a chip in its forehead) Riders: *Growls* Help....us.... Soldier: Activating Nukelavee protocol now. (The soldier pulls out a remote and pushes the button, activating the chip and allowing it to be controlled) Riders: Please....no...more.... Horse: *Roars* (The crowd then notices the Federation and the infected as they all run off) Alex: Get out of here everyone! (The crowd runs as the soldier notices the chip sparking) Soldier: Huh?? (The Kelpie turns and growls at the soldiers) Soldier: *Keeps pushing the button* Come on come on work dammit! (The Kelpie roars as a tendril bursts from one of the Riders and impales the soldier) Soldier: GAH!! Alex: Oh shit. Soldier #2: WE'VE LOST CONTROL!! Soldier #4: RETREAT, RE- (The Kelpie then removes the tendril as three more emerge from the two Riders attached to it which are then used to kill the last of the Federation troops) Riders: *Moans* So much....hurting.... Horse: *Roars* (The Kelpie and the other infected move toward the Defenders next) Erin: The hell?? Jack: And just when I thought one of these things were bad, they had to put it on steroids! (The Alpha Kelpie roars as the other infected join its side) Alex: Two riders and two heads on the horse? The hell kind of mad science are these Federation guys making?! Kyle: Who cares let's just kill it! Lenny: Yeah! Riders: No....Why are you running....? Need....help... Erin: Is it....speaking to us? Riders: The pain.....Never ending..... Jack: Is this thing that intelligent?? (The other Kelpies move in closer toward the heroes) Alex: Remember guys, you gotta burn them to finish it quickly. If you wanna test to see if there's a vital point, be my guest. Richie: Right behind you Alex! Erin: Here I go! Riders: Please....no more! (The riders roar as the Kelpie and their alpha move in to engage the heroes) Alex: If you can understand us, we're gonna end your suffering! Riders: End it.....! (Jack is seen jumping up onto a Kelpie before he grabs the Rider by the head) Jack: Let's see how this helps! (Jack snaps the Rider's neck, causing the horse to cry out and fall over dead, knocking Jack off) Jack: Got it! I think I figured something out, kill the Riders and the whole thing goes down! Alex: That means they ARE totally connected! Jack: Just end them quick! Erin: Right! (Erin fires an ice shard a Rider's head killing it and the horse) Alex: Nice shot! Riders: What are you....doing....to us?! Jessica: Huh?? (One of the Alpha's tendrils smack Jessica away as the Rider in the back roars and cries) Riders: You're hurting them....Stop....hurting them! Kyle: Them? Yuri: It must be talking about the other Riders! Riders: No hurt.....They live...and you die...! Alex: I think we just pissed them off! (The Kelpie rears up and roars before it charges toward the heroes) Riders: Suffer...! Ruby: They're coming in! Erin: I got this! (Erin throws an ice spike at the Riders' heads) Erin: They can't block that! (The spike hits the Riders' head, but shatters on impact) Erin: What?! Omega: Shit, it must have some kind of skin modification! Shade: Erin, try hitting the horse in the heads! Erin: I'll try! (Erin throws another ice spike at the horse's second fleshy head, stabbing into its neck) Horse: *Roars in pain* Erin: Got it! Ghira: Nice- (The horse continues charging before it bites down onto Ghira's arm) Ghira: AHH!! (The horse continues running down the street with Ghira in its maw) Riders: Ours....now...! Blake B: GHIRA!! *Runs after the horse* Ghira: Dammit! Let go! (The Riders then begin to scream as their bodies are seen merging together even more) Riders: *Agonizing scream* Pain....! Ghira: Shit, I gotta get this thing off me! (Suddenly a black rope wraps around the rider its starts to slow down as the rope is being pull. Blake is seen being the one pulling) Ghira: Blake!! Blake B: Let! Go of him!! Riders: No don't.....You're...hurting us...! Ghira: Huh?? (The horse then stops as it rears up and drops Ghira from its mouth) Ghira: GNN!! Riders: Stop....hurting us...! Ghira: Blake hold this thing still! Blake B: I'm trying! (Ghira jumps up onto the horse behind the riders) Ghira: Let's see if you can resist this! (Ghira grabs the Riders' merged heads and begins to pull) Ghira: Now....stop....struggling! (Ghira pulls harder and manages to rip the heads from the bodies, causing the horse and riders to both fall dead) Ghira: *sigh* Got it... Blake B: *Rushes over* Are you okay? Ghira: Yeah.. Thanks for the help. (Ghira looks as his bite wound begins to regenerate) Ghira: Well, that was a ride I never thought I'd go on in my life. Blake B: You're not hurt are you? Ghira: No. I doubt that virus is gonna affect me anytime soon. Blake B: At least you're all right. Come on. The others need our help. Ghira: Right behind ya. (The two head back before Ghira notices the chip in the Riders' head) Ghira: Hm? (Ghira walks over and picks up the Riders' head) Blake B: What is it? Ghira: Some kind of chip. (Ghira pulls the chip from the Riders' head) Ghira: Weird. What is this thing supposed to do for it? Blake B: Maybe the others can figure it out. Come on. Ghira: Right. (Ghira drops the head and takes the chip back over to the others who are seen looking at the deceased Kelpie) Alex: These things still weird me out... Jessica: Weird you out? They're more creepy than weird. Erin: Gotta say I did not expect this to happen. Jack: Me either. At least we stopped them before anyone got hurt. Alex: Right. Still though, we need to stop these Federation guys before they do something like this again. Miles: Yeah. We need to find that virus and destroy it too. Alex: That too. Ghira: Guys! (Ghira and Blake B rush over) ShadE: Glad to see you're okay Ghira. Ghira: Yeah. But take a look at what I found on one of those things. (Ghira shows the chip he found) Richie: Huh. What's this? Ghira: It was embedded in that thing's forehead. Richie: Looks like some kind of chip. You said it was in its head? Ghira: Yeah. Richie: Hmm. Must be some kind of control device them. And considering the encounter the Feds had with their pet, it must've failed to function right. Ghira: Probably. Richie: In any case, we should get it home. We can learn more there. Alex: Right. Let's go guys. (The heroes all leave as more Pact Soldiers arrive to deal with the bodies. It then cuts to William Birkin walking down a hall reading the report on the attack) William: It just doesn't make sense. How could the chip fail so easily? It worked before. Storm: Face it Doctor. The Nukelavee Protocol was a misstep. William: Clearly. Storm: And now this situation has made it clear. We need the G-Virus more than ever. William: I know, but it's not completed yet! I still need to adjust a few parts here and there. Storm: Then get started. The boss wants this virus complete by the end of the week. William:.....Yes sir. (Storm nods before he and Birkin both part ways) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts